leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rudy
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Rudy |jname=ジギー |tmname=Ziggy |slogan=no |image=Rudy.png |size=220px |caption=Rudy |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes=Black |hair=Auburn |hometown=Trovita Island |region=Orange Islands |relatives=Mahri (sister) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader |game=no |orange=yes |leader=yes |gym=Trovita Gym |challenge=Attack test, three-on-three |badge=Badge#Spike Shell Badge Spike Shell Badge |anime=yes |epnum=EP103 |epname=Misty Meets Her Match! |enva=Matthew Mitler |java=''Ryō Horikawa'' }} Rudy (Japanese: ジギー Ziggy) is the Gym Leader of Trovita Island's Gym, known officially as the Trovita Gym. He hands out the to s who defeat him. His strategy includes teaching his skills they would not normally learn, such as modern dance. In the anime Rudy's only appearance was in Misty Meets Her Match. Rudy put all his efforts into wooing after she saved his younger sister, Mahri, from a whirlpool, instead of focusing on Ash's challenge. Like most members of the Orange Crew, Rudy requires that all Trainers who face him pass a test of skill. He had shoot at targets while aboard a moving boat. After Ash passed Rudy's attack test, he faced him in a three-on-three battle pitting Pokémon of the same type against each other atop one of the rock pillars that surrounds Trovita Island. Prior to the fight, Rudy asked Misty if she wanted to stay with him after the match, but permitted Misty to decide after the battle was over. Ash lost the first round of the battle — versus — but won the battle against an by using on it, causing it to fall off the pillar before Bulbasaur caught it with . When the final round battle between his and Ash's Squirtle began, Rudy dedicated the match to Misty, subsequently ordering Starmie — evading Squirtle's by dancing — to spin itself into a . As Ash tried to think of a strategy, Misty, finally making up her mind, yelled at Ash to keep fighting as he was the only one who could bring out Squirtle's real power. His resolve renewed, Ash had Squirtle use Water Gun to force itself out of the path of Rudy's Thunderbolt, Squirtle subsequently learning just in time to stop it falling into the nearby sea, subsequently using Hydro Pump and to defeat Starmie. After presenting Ash with his Badge and Misty with some flowers as a farewell, Rudy commented that he hoped Ash knew that he was a very lucky guy, and that Ash would find out what he meant some day. Rudy doesn't appear physically, but is mentioned by Tad in Charizard Chills!. He reappeared in a flashback in Hello, Pummelo!. Pokémon This listing is of Rudy's known in the : Maddie Blaustein |desc= was Rudy's first choice of Pokémon in his Gym battle against . Electabuzz was shown to be extremely resilient to most attacks thrown at it, not even requiring to evade any of them, unlike Exeggutor and Starmie. Ash used against him for the first round, trying to defeat the Pokémon with , then changing tactics and used Quick Attack instead. Neither attack fazed Electabuzz however, as it charged forward and defeated Pikachu with a single Thunder Punch. Electabuzz's known moves are and .}} was shown to be a nimble dancer, using this to evade 's , with the aid of some music requested by Rudy. It was then ordered to go on the offensive, knocking Ash's Bulbasaur to the ground with a powerful Egg Bomb. Upon moving in for the finishing blow however, the tables were turned as Bulbasaur countered with , causing Exeggutor to become dopey and clumsily stumble towards the precipice of the battlefield. Exeggutor was saved from falling into the water below by Bulbasaur, who used to rescue the snoozing Coconut Pokémon. It is assumed that Rudy also uses it when his challengers select a Psychic-type Pokémon to battle him. Exeggutor's only known move is .}} was shown to be powerful and fast. As with most of Rudy's Pokémon, Starmie was proficient in modern dancing, and used it to help avoid attacks thrown at it by Ash's Squirtle. Despite being quick and having Thunderbolt at its disposal, it was ultimately defeated by Squirtle with the help of its newly learned . It is assumed that Rudy also uses it when his challengers select a Psychic-type Pokémon to battle him. It reappeared in a flashback in Hello, Pummelo!. Starmie's known moves are and .}} In Trovita Gym was seen in his Gym dancing to music. It is assumed he uses him when his challengers select a Fighting-type Pokémon to battle him. None of Hitmonchan's moves are known.}} was seen in his Gym dancing to music. It is assumed he uses it when his challengers select a Rock or Ground-type Pokémon to battle him. None of Golem's moves are known.}} was seen in his Gym dancing to music. It is assumed he uses it when his challengers select a Psychic-type Pokémon to battle him. None of Alakazam's moves are known.}} was first seen in his Gym dancing to music. Later, it was seen flying in the air with Rudy's referee on its back. It is assumed he uses it when his challengers select a Normal or Flying-type Pokémon to battle him. None of Pidgeot's moves are known.}} was seen in his Gym dancing to music. It is assumed he uses it when his challengers select a Ground or Rock-type Pokémon to battle him. None of Rhydon's moves are known.}} was seen in his Gym dancing to music. It is assumed he uses it when his challengers select a Bug or Poison-type Pokémon to battle him. None of Venomoth's moves are known.}} was seen in his Gym dancing to music. It is assumed he uses it when his challengers select a Fire-type Pokémon to battle him. None of Ninetales's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=堀川亮 Ryō Horikawa |en=Matthew Mitler |no=Tommy Karlsen |es_eu=Pablo Sevilla |es_la=Víctor Ugarte |pt_br=Silvio Giraldi |pl=Artur Krajewski }} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Rudy was featured in a chapter of the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga, making him the only one of the Orange League Gym Leaders to make an appearance outside of the anime. However, he was referred to as Jeremy in the English version. Events in the manga transpired similar to the anime episode in which he was featured, although was not there. Rudy was the final Orange League Gym Leader that Ash battled, not the third. In addition, after Misty turned down Rudy's proposal, Mahri was disappointed because she wanted Misty to become her big sister. To solve this, Rudy starts to crossdress, becoming a big sister for Mahri. Pokémon This listing is of Rudy's Pokémon in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. Rudy battled with the following Pokémon: was Rudy's first choice of Pokémon in his Gym battle against . Electabuzz was shown to be extremely resilient to most attacks thrown at it, even being recharged when hit by an attack. It beat Ash's Pikachu in a match of speed, and defeated it with a powerful Thunder Punch. Electabuzz's only known move is .}} was shown to be a nimble dancer, and used its three heads to terrify Ash's Bulbasaur in its battle. It was easily defeated when it was put to sleep by Bulbasaur's . None of Exeggutor's moves are known.}} was shown to be very powerful, knowing attacks that would allow it to defeat its opponent. Eventually it was defeated by a combination of and by Ash's Squirtle. Starmie's only known move is .}} Rudy also handled the following Pokémon at his Gym: , , , , , , , , , , , , , and . None of the Gym Pokémon moves are known.}} in the dance battle against Ash. None of Golem's moves are known.}} Trivia * Rudy is the only member of the Orange Crew who hasn't met or defeated in battle. ** However, he may have unintentionally defeated them after his fell off the battlefield and knocked them into the ocean. Names Category:Anime charactersCategory:Electric Tale of Pikachu charactersCategory:Gym Leaders de:Rudy es:Rudy fr:Rudy it:Rudy ja:ジギー zh:阿義